


Boys band party?!

by h4kisei_eqLove



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, Not Genderbent, danso
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h4kisei_eqLove/pseuds/h4kisei_eqLove
Summary: Circle is having a live show where the audience are all girls, then Marina had an idea.That was to make the members cross dress as guys for the performance.What will be the member's reaction? How will it turn out for the`couples`?Will the show be a success?
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato, Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari
Comments: 18
Kudos: 109





	1. Boys band party?!

**Author's Note:**

> please don't expect too much, haven't written anything for like 4 years lol  
and it's only over a month since I've been into this fandom ( got really addicted tho -Kaoru's fault )  
This is just an idea which popped out of nowhere when i was trying to sleep.
> 
> Ah- yeah, I'm not trying to discriminate gender here (just so you know)  
If you're not familiar with the term 「danso」 it literally means cross dressing, Although It's not just that since they often portray a character, basically an ideal lover. I think it's quite popular in japan tho or is it just me idk.  
And there is really a cafe with that kind of theme (saw it on some idol show)  
Also, regarding the event where there is only female as audience or participant, there are something like that too, especially idol groups probably because of a high number of female fans (it's not limited with male idols) 
> 
> I hope the characters is not a bit of ooc. If there are grammar or spelling errors, I'd be grateful if someone points that out, also if i have a mistake regarding the honorifics the member use for each other. Thanks.

"Boys band party?!" The girls exclaimed in unison at Marina. Definitely surprised with her sudden proposition.

"Well, you see.. I am thinking of a new gimmick for our live house and somehow that idea just pops out of my mind and the owner seemed to like that idea too-" Marina stated a bit nervous, taken aback by how the youngsters have been staring at her with a rather puzzled look on their faces

Marina let out a nervous laugh and started explaining again

"you know how quite popular `_ danso _` is with middle aged women and recently even with the younger girls, there are even some cafes with that kind of theme, you know? So I think this is a perfect idea for our event where there are only girls as the audience"

The idea might sound ridiculous but it's not that bad at trying right? it will make Circle gain more audience, she thought.

"also, you know how popular `_ Takarazuka _` is right? Well something like that-" she added

"Hm~ I see, That is something really interesting" Kaoru was the one who spoke up first. Beaming with excitement as she extends her hand to hold onto the older woman "Indeed, such a fleeting idea. Marina, such a wonderful insight-" 

Kaoru doesn't need any further explanation, being an actress herself, she totally get what Marina is asking them to do as this seems to be rather similar in a play. Dressing up as a prince and satisfying the audience's heart which she normally do.

"Ah- And to be yearning for this yours truly to partake in such marvelous play- I understand.. Ah, how fleeting" 

"Uhm.. It’s not actually a play.. Also, the members for this band is chosen based on our survey of who they want to see dressing up as guys.. and who they'd want to date if you were guys.." Marina trailed off on the last part of her statement before giving a small anxious laugh on how the youngsters are still staring at her confusingly. 

"Also, don't worry it's not just you doing this too, other bands are also in it. Also, Popipa seems to be eager in helping too, especially Kasumi.. somehow she managed making all of her members dress up.." Marina tried to reassure them but doesn’t seem to have an effect at all.

"Kya~! Kaoru-senpai in a boy band?!" Himari squealed behind the confused Tomoe, tugging her childhood friend. She's familiar with how gorgeous and good looking her senior is during stage plays and band performance but combining it in a live show? she totally wanted to see for herself at all costs.

"Ne, ne, Tomoe~!! agree to it, please~! I'll never ask again for anything~!!" Himari pleaded, she knew how good looking her childhood friend too, she's really quite fond of seeing her gorgeous senior and best friend together dressing up as guys.

Tomoe sighed, giving up and just looked at her squealing childhood friend. She sometimes find it hard for herself to say no to her, and more recently it's not just `sometimes` but every time.

"Moca-chan is shocked.. really, shocked- To think that the cute, gorgeous and always cool looking Moca-chan is not even chosen to play.. boo-hoo" Moca wailed as she clings to Ran, hugging the other girl's left arm, closing the distance of their bodies. 

Ran was startled stiff with the sudden contact. Not that she minded Moca's action but they are in a public place and there are literally other people in front of them.

"hmm~ but since Ran beat me to it, it can't be helped then~" Moca turned to look at Ran her previous wailing expression slowly turning into a playful smirk as she whisper "i guess i do want to see you dress up, Ran-_kun_~"

In just a second, Ran turned beet red, She's pretty sure on what Moca is _implying_

"Marina-san~ Ran agrees to it~!" Moca called while ran squeaked in protest 

"W-Wait-Moca! I haven't even said anything! " 

"Eh~ I'm pretty sure you'll agree~" Moca grinned at her, and turned to look on her other childhood friends. 

Himari was still squealing at Kaoru, and Tomoe had a defeated look while Tsugumi pats her back to console her.

"And Tomochin also agrees~~"

Meanwhile, at the other corner, Roselia is just staring at each other contemplating. 

Actually it was just Sayo and Yukina who are ruminating over the idea since Lisa and Ako seems to have an avid interest in it, as you can see sparkles in their eyes, and Rinko is just trying to prevent Ako from being too hyper.

For Yukina, of course, she's just weighing how her band will benefit with this. 

Knowing this, Lisa enthusiastically expressed her opinion trying to make her best friend accept the proposal. 

She too kind of wanted to see her cool and stoic band mate dresses up.

"So.. Why not? We can get more popularity with this" She exclaimed but Yukina is not fond of Lisa’s idea

"Lisa, We're not playing music for popularity-" Yukina started lecturing but Lisa cut her off

"I know we're not- but think about it, Yukina. Getting more popularity for us across different types of audiences means that it will make more people interested in hearing our music, you see. Also i think it is a perfect growth opportunity for Sayo" 

"Imai-san, i don't seem to see any opportunity that you are saying, I don't think I need to participate in this kind of-" Sayo is trying to reason out but Lisa is just staring at her, her serious expression turning into a teasing smirk while slightly turning her head in the opposite direction, looking at something or rather someone who is stealing glances at their group.

Sayo curiously followed what her teasing band mate is looking upon on when her eyes met with certain girl from their not so subtle `_rival_` band.

Seeing the two gaze upon each other with an awkward yet sweet smiles on their faces as if they are in their own world, Lisa turned back smiling to Yukina, eagerly waiting for the leader's approval

"Well, in that case, you do have a point." Yukina sighed, finally acknowledging her best friend's opinion.

And so an overly excited Lisa took upon herself to declare their guitarist's participation in the event, 

While Ako suddenly raves about how cool her `Onee-chan` and Sayo-san would be together in the same stage.

"ah-! but somehow.." Ako paused for a moment looking at Yukina "I wonder how Yukina-san would look in a guy's outfit? Well, Yukina-san is already so cool. I bet she would be a thousand times more cool! Like when your character wears a cool looking high level armor! With Yukina-san's stats plus the outfit's attributes Yukina-san will certainly become invincible!! Right rin-rin?" Ako beamed on Rinko smiling wildly in excitement

"Y-yeah" Rinko responded softly looking at the younger girl, Despite her shy and introverted personality, She really liked it when her best friend's face is full of excitement. That makes her happy. Also, it makes her feel to look forward in the same things too.

"Hm.." Lisa, back in her serious expression, tried to imagine what their youngest member is saying but somehow it doesn't seem to click with her. "Well if you would ask me i prefer Yukina with cute clothes~"

"How about you Yukina~" she turned to her, satisfied on Yukina's blushing

"What about me?" Yukina turned away from Lisa's gaze, trying to recollect herself

"If you ever wanted to dress up, I'll be more than happy to help you~" Lisa insisted "Cats will like you better with a nice cute outfit~"

"I-Is that so.. It's not that I'm interested or anything though" Yukina was taken aback. 

"Well~ you never now~" Lisa responded with a smile, she certainly knew how to catch her best friend off guard. 

What she said about cats liking her based on outfit might be a blatant lie but she knew Yukina will still try it.

"I can't wait~!" Lisa giggled, Yukina is still blushing.

While others seem to be having fun (or at least that's what it seems to look like)

A certain DJ is frozen stiff despite her ultra-energetic band mates ( well at least three of them ) badgering her, calling her name. 

"Misaki! Misaki!" a certain blonde called out, looking into her eyes directly. Her loud voice rang in her ears but Misaki still refused to move 

_ "Kokoro, We're just a few distance away do you really have to shout that loud" _ she thought, but still not moving

"Mii-kun? Mii-kun!!" a certain orange haired girl whose energy is always on par as the blonde, shrieked. "Kokoron, Kano-chan-senpai, Kaoru-kun. This is bad. Do you think Mii-kun passed out?" Her concern for her friend is written all over her face. Gripping her tight in the shoulders, she forcefully shook her as if trying to wake her up

_ "Hagumi, stop.. You're making me more dizzy" _Misaki complained at her thought but still not moving

"Fret not, my dear kitten. I am sure that Misaki is just so excited that she passed out. Oh, Misaki- to think that there will be a day when you and I will share the same stage. Ah- how Fleeting" Kaoru affirmed dramatically. Hagumi stopped shaking Misaki and nods at what the older girl has presumed "I see, as expected of Kaoru-kun!"

_ "Huh?! What are you even saying Kaoru-san?!. who the hell is excited about this!? Also It's not like we haven't stand on the same stage you know!" _Misaki silently protested 

_ "But- Me playing on the stage? without- without Michelle?" _She sank on her thoughts. 

Just by that mere thought, Misaki can feel her insides twisting violently, she was actually frightened. 

Why was she even chosen to play? Did the other people somehow realized that she was Michelle? If that’s the case, then how she wishes that the 3 dummies would realize too.

Suddenly, there was a sudden warmth on her cheeks, a gentle touch from their drummer who visibly so worried about her

"Misaki-chan" she called out, breaking Misaki's trance 

"D-don't worry!" Kanon fidgeted, yet a determined expression can be seen in her.

"If you don't like to do it, then I'll do it in your stead!"

"Huh?" Misaki finally uttered. She seems to have recollected herself as if thrown back into the reality after seeing the usually soft and timid Kanon standing up for her 

"Kanon-san, I'm okay now. Don't worry" She smiled helplessly at the older girl "And besides, you can't play the turntable can you"

Though Misaki was really scared she decided to just deal with it, After all it was what she's usually doing in her band, dealing with their crazy antics.

"I-I'll try!" Kanon tried to persuade her but was cut off by Hagumi who rushed to hug Misaki. 

"Mii-kun!! I'm glad you're ok now!" 

"Misaki, what happened to you earlier?" Kokoro gave her questioning look, completely baffled by her earlier actions "Are you feeling sick? Should i call some doctors? should we bring you to the hospital?" 

"Eh!? No, I'm okay Kokoro, really don't need to do that! believe me" Misaki hastily responded fearing that Kokoro would really bring doctors right now at the Circle or even calling an ambulance. That will really cause a commotion and she'll have to deal with more problems. 

Although, she was quite surprised by Kokoro's reaction, It was really rare to have this energetic blonde, who always radiantly smiles, makes this kind of face. She was really concerned about her, somehow that makes Misaki happy.

Having her band mates this worried about her makes her feel funny, though in a good way. She's actually thankful to them, her fear is still there but seeing their faces actually makes her more relaxed. Not that she'll admit it to them though.

"But Mii-kun onstage!" Hagumi started "Un! I'm looking forward to it! It makes me happy~ somehow i wish we can perform with Mii-kun on the stage too, right Kokoron?" She turned to Kokoro happily, she knew Kokoro would have the same opinion too

"Oh-! nice idea, Hagumi!" Kokoro approves with a bright smile "Misaki, you should go play with us on stage! Michelle would be happy too!"

Misaki facepalmed on this shaking her head "Kokoro, Hagumi. We already talked about this before"

"But I wonder why Misaki, Kaoru and others needs to dress up as males though? Would the people smile more if they do that?" Kokoro interrupted completely not understanding the whole conversation about the event, Hagumi nodded and turned to look at Misaki for an answer

"That's-" Misaki doesn't really know how to explain, She herself don't know why are they doing this.

"Well, you know how we often interpret our songs? It's kind of the same. I mean, Marina-san told us that the audience for the live was all girls like, well, They'll probably play some love songs for them so uh, I mean, it would be-" Kanon tried to explain with the thought of helping out her junior but she suddenly lost at words "Fuee~" kanon panicked

Misaki pinched the bridge of her nose with the current scene before her.

"Kokoro, won't you just look forward to the live for now? Hagumi too. You know that looking forward to something is exciting right?" Misaki can't believe what she said, after all that doesn't really apply to her practical self but she knew that for these two it is.

"Ah-! what a wonderful idea, Misaki!" 

"I see! now i'm looking forward to it even more, Mii-kun!" 

Kokoro and Hagumi beamed at Misaki, smiles that can rival the dazzling sky 

"Yes, that's right. Please look forward to it my dear princesses" Kaoru nodded at them, with a gleaming smile over excited about this whole event

"Watch over how bedazzling thy handsome princes, taking up on the stage-"

Misaki groaned at Kaoru's rambling when Marina called out to them

"Uhm- Kaoru-san do you perhaps know how to play the bass" Marina went to them seems troubled 

"You see, there are three of you who play the same instrument and there's no one to play the bass, Also since you are on the theater club, right? so i was wondering if somehow you have come across playing different instruments" Marina wanted to ask others too but seeing how the other members were kind of dreaded over her idea she somehow felt guilty so she went to ask her first since only Kaoru is looking forward to participating

"Kaoru-san?" Hearing this, Misaki called out the older girl, She knew that despite her outward confidence and seemingly perfect performance on stage, It takes Kaoru a relatively great amount of dedication, effort and practice to play that well.

"O-of course! Thou shall not worry. I know all of you can't wait to see my outstanding performance" Kaoru stated flicking her hair in air for a dramatic effect 

"This brave knight will take upon thy challenge. For as the great bard said, _ If music be the food of love, play on _"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Marina was confused by her answer but was relieved to know that Kaoru is willing to play a different instrument

Misaki just face palmed at Kaoru, Was her concern really necessary? she thought

"It is but that. Now, Forgive me for I shall excuse myself, A-dieu-" Kaoru rushed out of circle breaking in sweat. She pulled out her phone on the way calling someone for help.

And so, the next show was therefore scheduled..

Sayo, Tomoe, Ran and Misaki sighed in complete defeat (and fear) thinking what mess have they been dragged into.

It was only Kaoru who is looking forward to this but she herself is now dreaded in playing a different instrument but since she can't say no, she had no choice but to continue.

Meanwhile their other band mates are both curious and excited about how it will turn out.

Marina somehow felt sorry for the kids but like others she also can't hide her curiosity and excitement how it will turn out.

_ "This will be a great project" _ she thought


	2. Not just a `Best Friend`

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since when did she felt this way towards her best friend?  
They were always together, they are friends since childhood..  
How did these feelings changed to a romantic love?  
When did it start?  
.  
.  
"Himari, what type is your ideal guy?"  
.  
“Will Himari prefer guys after all?”  
.  
.  
"Seta-senpai, huh?" 
> 
> "Am i no match for her?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a TomoHima light angst-  
Nah, Just a dense himari and how jealous Tomoe is with Seta-senpai  


It was the next day afternoon, The members that were `_ chosen _` to play for the Circle's upcoming live show gathered to finalize the plans for their set list and scheduled practice time.

Surprisingly, yesterday, they got caught up in this project where they have to cross dress as male to play for a one night only live show targeted specifically for the female audience.

Tomoe sighed thinking why was she even doing this as she exits the live house after the meeting is over. 

Then, a cheerful voice came in front of her "TO~ MO~ E~!" her longtime best friend greeted excitedly "So~? How was it? How was it~?"

"Geez, Himari. You're way too excited about this. We only had a meeting for the set list and schedule" Tomoe protested. 

_ "Just how much himari is so excited about this. It's just dressing up as guys" _she thought sighing again while they start walking on their way

"So~?" Himari clung on her right arm and Tomoe slightly blushes with the sudden skinship. 

It's not that she's not used to it, since such skinship like hugging and clinging to her friends is normal for Himari, but it's because her best friend's chest is basically touching her arms and Tomoe is struggling to keep her impure thoughts away.

"`So`? what?" Tomoe looked away, gulping.

"So~~! tell me what happened on the meeting~ give me the details, please~" Himari asked her, still hugging her arm

"W-Well nothing much, we just decided to do some covers and choose some songs. Actually there have been a survey already of which songs the audience wanted to hear so we just choose from it" she shared. 

Himari gives her a nod and an expectant look so she tried to continue explaining "and then since our schedules are different, we just decided to have more solo practice"

"I see, I guess that will be tough" Himari knew that Tomoe also have other things to take care of, club activities, their band practice, the festival in the town is nearing too, soon Tomoe will start to be busy for taiko practice

"Right.." Tomoe answered still looking away from Himari, when the girl called her

"Tomoe" 

"Hm?" Tomoe turned back to look at Himari since the tone of her best friend's voice changed

"Sorry for putting you in this- for being selfish" Himari looked down on the ground

All of a sudden, the air between their conversation turned serious

"Nah" Using her free arm, Tomoe patted her beloved best friend to comfort her. 

"It'll be fine, also I can't say `_No_` to you can I?"

Himari hummed, suddenly stopping her tracks "Thank you, Tomoe"

She knew how her best friend do things that she likes no matter how troublesome it is. And she’s really thankful of her.

"Geez, stop looking like that. Being serious, It doesn't suit you" Tomoe grinned, slightly cupping Himari's cheek

Despite the intended teasing, Tomoe doesn't want to see her feeling down, after all she'd do anything to make her happy.

As to why, she doesn't even know. 

Since when did she felt this way towards her best friend?

They were always together, they are friends since childhood.. 

How did these feelings changed to a romantic love?

When did it start?

"To-mo-e! Stop teasing me!" Himari pouted but Tomoe just gave her a laugh

Then, they started walking again, some chat, some silence, some laughter, the same as usual.

Although for Tomoe, Her mind is distraught. There are some disturbing thoughts surfacing on her mind again.

It was her _unrequited_ love for her best friend.

Does Himari ever considered falling in love with her too?

Should she just stop being a coward and tell her that she has romantic feelings for her

And knowing the traits of her best friend, will she ever understand?

Train of thoughts have clouded Tomoe's mind.

She sighed again, Just how many times had she been sighing? 

_ "Worries will not fix the problem," _ she thought shoving away the negativity

"Ah-! You're sighing again! that's not good tomoe" Himari lectured her "Nothing good will come if you keep on sighing~"

"A-ha-ha.. is that so" Tomoe forced a laugh

"Mou~! I know there's something bothering you after all! You're not even listening to my story!"

Immediately knowing when she's feeling down, as expected from her best friend. 

She can't hide anything from her, can she? Then maybe.. Somehow will her feelings cross to her too..?

"Well, you're just talking about some gossip, y'know" she commented laughing a little

"Still!!" Himari huffed "What are the things worrying you though? I'll try my best to help you!"

Tomoe blinked and stared at her, She knew that Himari is just worried and is serious in helping her since they had been friends since like forever.

But her problems are not easy to solve, after all the source of her problem is the person who wanted to help, It was Himari herself.

_ "Hm.. What should I do?" _Tomoe thought _ “Is it alright to just outright confess to her?” _

_ "Nah, considering it's Himari she wouldn't get it right away, that needs a timing" _ Tomoe shakes her head, still thinking. Also, she's not sure if Himari is into girls, although seeing himari always fangirling over their senior she seems less bothered by the thought of Himari liking girls.. or more likely envious of her senior that she sometimes wish to trade places with her. 

_ “Seriously, Will Himari ever look at me romantically?” _

_ "Ah-!" _ Tomoe jolted _ "But wait-! What if someone confesses before me!?" _ She internally screamed. Why did she just thought of this now ? 

_ "I'm an idiot" _ she mumbled, putting both of her hands in her face

"Tomoe? what's wrong? you sure you're okay?" Seeing her best friend's action made Himari more worried

"ah- aha-ha.." Tomoe let out an anxious laugh "nothing, just worrying about the live performance.."

"Hm?" Himari looked at her raising an eyebrow, She knew that there's something else

"Uhm- you see-" Tomoe can't think of anything so she just blurted out "Himari, what type is your ideal guy?"

"Huh?" Himari tilted her head in confusion "What do you mean?"

"You see, It is the theme when we cross dress. Portraying an ideal guy, i have no idea" Tomoe answered, 

While it is true that it was the theme of their _ danso _, it was really one of Tomoe's worries. 

One of the reasons as to why she hadn't had the courage to confess yet.. 

_ “Will Himari prefer guys after all?” _

"oh- Let's see" Himari paused, thinking. 

Tomoe felt restless, She was afraid of Himari's answer.

"Maybe someone like Kaoru-senpai?"

"Eh?" Tomoe knew her best friend’s big crush on their senior but to that extent? She can feel her growing jealousy.

"You know! Kaoru-senpai is so gorgeous, so cool and so smart~" Himari squealed, her eyes sparkled, full of affection

"Seta-senpai, huh?" Dejected, Tomoe looked down helplessly _ "Am i no match for her?" _she thought

"Yeah! Ah~ Kaoru-senpai~! I'm in love!" Himari continued to fangirl, unaware of best friend's feelings towards her

_ "In love, huh?" _ Himari’s statement made Tomoe's chest twinge in pain, will she just suffer like this for the rest of her life? Will she even get the chance to confess? Will Himari ever consider her?

"Although" Himari sighed "I don't think i have a chance with Kaoru-senpai though.. Ah~ I'm brokenhearted"

_ "brokenhearted.. huh? isn't that an over reaction" _ Tomoe unconsciously let off a wry smile. Envy is growing more and more inside her.

"Hm? Tomoe? What's wrong?" Himari asked her with a concerned look. She hadn't seen this kind of expression from her best friend.

"What about me then-?" Tomoe just blurted out, she can no longer control her emotions. She was discouraged and hurt.. really hurt. And the fact that her best friend doesn't even know about it, about her feelings, about her jealousy, about how hurt she is, crushed her.

"Huh? Of course! You're gorgeous too Tomoe!" She beamed at her, oblivious. "Do you know how much my other friends are envious of me because i always have you?"

"You're my ideal! You’re good looking, tall, cool, kind and considerate. All of your qualities are very ideal tomoe!"

Tomoe paused looking away, What was that? Did himari also consider her? 

_ "But she picked Seta-senpai first, right? that means i’m just an alternative.. Am i- just a second?" _She mumbled, still wounded 

A few seconds passed..

Himari knew there really is something wrong with her best friend 

"Tomoe, are you feeling sick?" Himari tugged her, trying her best to hold back her tears. 

“Nothing”

Himari softly sobbed from the shock when Tomoe answered her with a cold voice. She was not used to this kind of answer from her best friend. Something is really wrong.

Seeing her cry, Tomoe panicked. Why did she let her beloved cry. What idiot is making her love one’s cry?

“I know something is wrong and your not telling me, Aren’t we best friends?” Himari continued to cry

“Best friend, huh” Tomoe looked at her wiping her tears. She suddenly had the urge to confess. But how will she tell Himari that she loves her?

That she see her more than just a best friend.

“Say Himari” Tomoe asked, hugging the shorter girl

“If, in the future, you haven’t found someone special whom you want to share the rest of your lifeー Can you just spend it with me?”

Finally, she confessed.

“Hm? What do you mean?” Himari pushed slightly from the hug to look at her. She had a baffled expression.

“What do i mean?” Tomoe can’t believe it, It was an outright confession.. No, actually it seems like a marriage proposal.

And it took her a large amount of courage to say that. Just how dense does Himari can be?

Tomoe was on the verge of just giving up when her best friend say something

“Did you forget-” Himari gripped Tomoe’s clothes and buried her face on the taller girl’s chest.

“Huh?”

“You told meー that you’d take full responsibility for me in the future..” Himari muttered but still enough for Tomoe to clearly hear

“You know.. That time.. When you.. took.. my first kiss”

"Oh.." Tomoe was stunned. She didn’t really expect this. It was not that she forgot.

Indeed she said that, but was it her fault for not expecting something from that? 

After all that time they were still kids and the kiss was a pure accident. 

She just blurted out that promise since Himari was crying over how she’ll not be able to marry anymore.

Is first kiss really that important for Himari? Did she really thought of her promise seriously? Have Himari really thought of being together with her?

Then what was Tomoe worrying about? What was it again? Tomoe was suddenly defeated by what happened. 

She completely forgot the emotions boiling up her insides

“I didn’t forget” Tomoe tightened the hug

Tomoe sighed.. she's not sure whether she's relieved or sad. 

She’s still restless because there’s still no clarification of what Himari feels, what does she even think of her, really.

_ "Maybe one day, she'll fully understand.." _she thought 

_ "Maybe I should really just express my love for her? I wonder if kissing her will work? or maybe more than that.." _ Tomoe laughed at her next thought, and for the nth time she sighed.

But at least she now has this golden opportunity to have Himari always by her side in the future.

_ "Well for now, Let's just guard and chase away those who'll try to steal her from me!" _ She silently proclaimed

But will she able to defeat her biggest rival? Tomoe squirmed, sweat dripping on the side of her face. 

_ “Good luck, myself” _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone : Not trying to be rude but Kaoru-san is smart? *tries not to laugh*  
Me : ok, that was rude. Kaoru is- uhm.. _smart_ **at least in himari's eyes..** lol
> 
> just kidding, I love Kaoru! xD


	3. Even in the future, I'll always be by your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing different chords, different music, with different band members seems fine with her, but to cross dress?  
It was a silly idea for Sayo.
> 
> Was it because she’s not used to these kinds of clothing preference?  
Or was it because it’s stupid to play as a guy when she herself is a girl?  
Or.. was it something else..
> 
> That she felt disturbed, distracted, so..  
_`Insecure`_
> 
> It was something she realized but she didn’t want to admit. And that she was actually scared..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <strike>just a little bit of angst</strike>  
A sweet SayoTsugu chapter.

A cool breeze runs through the open windows of Tsugumi’s room. It was a calm and quiet Sunday afternoon. 

Sayo, with eyes closed, was laying on her girlfriend’s lap who was busy reading a book.

Actually, It was her girlfriend’s idea for her to lie down and rest on the former’s lap.

Was it really that obvious that she looked in distress?

A week has already passed since Sayo got tangled up, or rather forced by her teasing bandmate, to participate on a Live event where they cross dress as guys. 

_ “Do I really have to do this?” _that was her protest at that time.

Playing different chords, different music, with different band members seems fine with her, but to cross dress? 

It was a silly idea for Sayo.

Was it because she’s not used to these kinds of clothing preference?

Or was it because it’s stupid to play as a guy when she herself is a girl? 

Or.. was it something else..

That she felt disturbed, distracted, so..

_ `Insecure` _

It was something she realized but she didn’t want to admit. And that she was actually scared..

That keeps her thoughts so preoccupied, she’s having a hard time perfecting the chords for the songs.

_ “This won’t do” _ She furrowed her eyebrows in distress, reprimanding herself.

Sayo lifted her hands from her side visualizing as if she’s playing on her guitar. 

Remembering the chords, she started strumming in the air.

As a hard worker, She wanted to practice and perfect the music but this current comfort from her girlfriend’s lap restrained her.

“Sayo-san” Tsugumi called

Sayo slowly opened her eyes and see her girlfriend leaning down staring at her with a concerned face

_ “Close.. Too close” _Sayo mumbled when she saw Tsugumi leaning towards her just a few inches away. Right at the moment, she had a sudden desire to kiss the younger girl

Tsugumi lifts her hand brushing Sayo’s creasing forehead.

A reassuring smile beamed at her, the kind of smile that can cure a helpless, defeated soul. An angel. Her angel.

“If it’s alright with you, You can share your worries to me” Tsugumi motioned, shifting her touch on her girlfriend’s forehead to the cheeks. 

“After all, I am your girlfriend” a tint of red shade crept up on Tsugumi’s face before she slightly looked away

“O-of course” Sayo blushed and stumbled on her reply. 

They have talked about how they can share their worries, their thoughts, their opinions, that way it can prevent any misunderstandings between them. Being new to this kind of relationship, Sayo had researched extensively on the matter like she always does to fully understand how things for them will work out. It was one of the points to maintain a relationship, according to Sayo’s research, and both of them agreed in that terms. 

So, why does she felt agitated on telling her?

Sayo sighed as she looked at her girlfriend again, trying to recollect herself. “It’s just that, I’m having some difficulties in playing some riffs in the song for the upcoming live. With different schedules, we mostly have solo practice so it is expected that we’ll at least play well enough already when the actual practice with all of the members start”

“I see..” Tsugumi waited for her to continue but Sayo seems to be lost in her thoughts again

Tsugumi knew that there is something worrying Sayo. She can see it in her eyes, she can feel it with Sayo’s action. Something is off with her girlfriend. But she didn’t want to pry if Sayo doesn’t want to talk about it. She respects her, and trust her.

She knew how strong willed and hard worker Sayo is, a quality that she really admired. 

But if the time comes, when this strong girl is on the verge of falling, she wanted to be her strength, Sayo’s strength, pushing her back and supporting her.

Sayo knew why she’s having difficulties in playing, she already went over and over to think about it reaching into one realization.

And it was not because she’s playing a different music, not because she’s playing with different members, and not because she’s playing dressing up as a male. 

_ “What if Tsugumi meet someone, a guy that can marry her, have kids, have a family of her own” _

This was the thing that she become fully aware of. 

That was the thing that was distracting her.

But she is unsure whether she should ask Tsugumi, because that would mean she’s doubting her

Was she doubting Tsugumi’s love towards her?

_ “No” _

Sayo know that it’s not entirely the case. But she was a coward. Scared of knowing the answer.

Afraid of losing someone she really loved, someone who made her feel unconditionally loved.

She was afraid of losing Tsugumi.

It was Tsugumi who first confessed. She can still clearly remember the girl’s expression, how nervous Tsugumi is, yet so courageous to face her feelings.

Tsugumi told her that she admire her, _ She admire her too _

Tsugumi told her that she loves her, _ She loves her too _

Tsugumi told her that she wants to be with her, _ She wanted to be with her too, forever _

But Sayo, she never wanted to face her own feelings, it’s an emotion that is completely new to her that the fear had covered her in darkness

_ “This is the first time I felt this way about someone. I am scared, thinking what if you rejected me? What if you don’t feel the same way? What if we lose our friendship? But I decided! I will tell you.. Sayo-san , I love you” _

It was the brave girl who told her

Wasn’t it the same way as her? She felt the same way, they were similar, She was aware. 

But unlike this brave girl, she was a coward.

That time she thought how lucky she is, the one she likes, the one she loves felt the same way

Maybe good luck is on her side?

Then will the good luck continue to be in favor with her?

_ Noー _Why would she rely on just luck. It was so unlike her for relying on such thing.

What she have for Tsugumi, what Tsugumi had for her, what they had, is more than that

Respect, Love and Trust for each other.

She too should be brave, she doesn't want to be unfair for her.

Tsugumi was slightly surprised when Sayo stood up 

“Tsugumi-san” Sayo called. She went to face her. “I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

“What is it, Sayo-san?” Tsugumi replied 

“Do you have something like an ideal guy?”

“Hm? Ideal.. guy?” Tsugumi tilted her head, It was an unexpected question from her girlfriend. Why was she asking this?

“I don’t think I have”

“I- I see” Sayo was relieved, but fear still lingers within her

“Sorry if it was a sudden question, Tsugumi-san. I asked because it was something that we should portray when we dress up in the live” she added

“Oh.. right” Tsugumi smiled at her

“Then If you’re too worried about that Sayo-san, Can you just be yourself when you play?”

“Just be.. Myself?” Sayo Inquired

“Yeah!” Tsugumi nodded “You’re going to portray as the ideal guy for the audience, am I right?”

“That’s correct” Sayo sighed

“I don’t have an ideal guy but- ” An angelic smile flashed before Sayo

“I have you, Sayo-san”

“Well you’re a girl though, ehehe~” Tsugumi softly grinned

Sayo was in awe.

She can feel her accelerating pulse.

How can this girl wipe out all her worries, Like a light in the darkness.

“Ah- But I think I’m a little jealous, Sayo-san. That’s not a good thing, huh?” Tsugumi shyly laughed

“Hm? Why is it?” Sayo asked her, free of her worries she can only helplessly smile now

“Because you’re mine” Tsugumi closed the distance to hug Sayo. She buried her face onto her lover’s neck. “I don’t wanna shareー”

“Sorry, if I'm being unreasonable, Sayo-san”

“You aren’t” Sayo patted her head, She caressed her lover’s hair as she tells her “I feel the same way”

Tsugumi softly giggled, Sayo too.

The silence was comfortable, just cuddling each other.

Just like that, They felt happiness.

“Tsugumi-san, will you hear me play a song?” Sayo asked, tightening the embrace.

“I'd love too” Tsugumi looked up facing her, giving her a warm smile.

“This was actually a song that we will cover in the live, I don’t have to sing it but somehow I have also memorized the lyrics.. Because i was thinking about you” Sayo smiled back at her

“Mm..” Tsugumi blushed “Thank you, Sayo-san”

Tsugumi shifted away to let Sayo stand up and get the guitar that was leaning on the desk.

Sayo held her guitar facing her lover. She started strumming as she sang.

_ I’ll love you more tomorrow than today _

_ These overflowing emotions won’t stop _

_ Right now even though I love you so much _

_ I can’t put it into words _

It was the first time she felt this kind of feelings, At first she was scared of this unknown emotion.

She felt happiness, sadness, a mixed of emotions

She learned that it was love, a romantic one.

_ We walk close together _

_ Making our eternal love tangible _

_ I want to always be smiling by your side _

She did not expect her feelings to be reciprocated.

She did not expect anything, She gave up without even trying.

She was running away. But Tsugumi did not let her.

_ “Thank you” and “I love you” _

_ Just aren’t enough, just at least let me say _

_ I’m happy _

She made her feel what happiness is to be contented on what she have

She was always insecure, there are many negative traits of herself that she can count.

But she appreciated her, help her to overcome her shortcomings

_ Just having your right hand _

_ Softly wrapped up _

_ In my left hand _

_ Made me feel your love _

She never would have thought of feeling this way towards someone

She was content with just having her presence in her life, even with just being friends

But she made her feel more than that

_ We found the little `happinesses` in each day _

_ In the slow path we walked _

_ Our meeting is just one small thing _

_ In a big world, but just the fact that we met _

_ Is a miracle _

She had showed her that there are many things that can make her content

Meeting her, Getting to know her, maybe was a miracle

But Loving her was indeed, inevitable

_ Even on days when nothing goes well _

_ Just being together cheers me up _

_ Bravado and loneliness fade away _

_ When I’m with you, I can be myself _

_ Just stay with me forever _

_ My beloved _

She showed her the light every time she fell on the depths of darkness

She was never true to herself, to her own feelings

But she understands her, she was willing to always understand

_ Just being together cheers me up _

_ Our happiness and sadness is all shared _

_ Because you’re here I can keep going _

_ Just stay with me forever _

_ My beloved _

It was because of Tsugumi’s bravery and love that she have felt happiness like this.

Now it is her turn to be brave and ask her

_ Until the final second _

_ I’ll be smiling more tomorrow than today _

_ Just being with you makes me feel that way _

_ Tens of years, hundreds of years, thousands of years _

_ Let’s surpass time, I love you _

“Tsugumi, will you let me stay by your side even in the future?”

“Yes, Sayo”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever Imagine Sayo-san singing? 
> 
> Oh- and the song Sayo was singing here was an actual song, a translated lyrics though  
The song was キセキ by GReeeen


	4. The things we have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
_“Why did you even accept playing a different instrument, anyway?”_
> 
> She wanted to question her, but she probably knew the reason even if she doesn't ask. 
> 
> Although their ways and point of view in things aren’t the same at all, they do share the same conviction.
> 
> It was because her childhood friend is 'Seta Kaoru' just as she was ‘Shirasagi Chisato’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
just a soft ChisaKao chapter _because why not?_  
<strike>not because i'm tired of angst</strike>

  
  


“Chisato, do you have some time to spare?" 

It was a familiar voice that she heard when she finally picked up the phone call. That time, she thought of just rejecting the call, expecting that it's just the usual nonsense of asking her out for a date, but It wasn't that usual tone that irritates her most of the time. There's something in her childhood friend’s voice that seems out of place..

“Can you perhaps, teach me to play the bass?”

That time, Chisato can't believe her ears. Why would Kaoru ask her that?

"Give me a reason why I should" That was Chisato’s reply. 

She doesn't have much free time but since she knew her childhood friend, that kind of attitude from her is sincere. She wanted to hear her out at least.

Kaoru had told her what happened, a sense of uneasiness can be felt from her childhood friend's voice. 

_ Where was her usual confidence had gone? _

And that was the sudden phone call Chisato have received from her childhood friend more than a week ago. 

Currently, they were at a studio that they have rented to practice. Chisato had work earlier so she was late. When she arrived, She found Kaoru by herself practicing and have completely forgotten to eat dinner.

Chisato was a busy person but she had managed to find some time for her to teach her at least the basics and then the rest was her childhood friend’s effort.

They had spent quite some time together recently, They would often meet at the studio to practice after class, some days Chisato have a band rehearsal and other work to do but she would still go to check on her afterwards.

Kaoru would often praise her whenever she asks for her advice in playing, even if it was just a basic thing. 

Chisato would sometimes bring her something to eat or drink and Kaoru would always flash a transparent smile. For some reason she finds it funny how childlike Kaoru’s expressions were. 

It was nostalgic, it was as if she had traveled back to the past.

If she were to be honest it wasn’t that bad, spending time with her.

Chisato squatted down to look at her childhood friend' sleeping face. Kaoru was sitting on the corner and somehow fell asleep when they were having a break time. 

There were many things she wanted to say to her, to ask her

And many things she wanted to scold her

_ "You're an idiot" _

_ "You could have just rejected the performance." _

_ “Why are you always doing something like this?” _

_ “What will you even gain from this?” _

She spent some time to observe her childhood friend's face before sighing.

It was only sometime when Kaoru had learned how to play, at first it was really difficult for her, but Kaoru had this kind of weird gift to act out as someone and completely immersed in the role. So when she finally got into the character that she was playing she was able to act it out naturally, although performance wise it’s still lacking.

At first, she felt that it was unfair how her childhood friend can seem to easily grasp the whole thing in just a short amount of time while she had struggled in the past.

But seeing Kaoru's hand full of bandages, and an exhausted sleeping face she thought that it was foolish of her to think of that.

_ “Why did you even accept playing a different instrument, anyway?” _

She wanted to question her, but she probably knew the reason even if she doesn't ask. 

Although their ways and point of view in things aren’t the same at all, they do share the same conviction.

It was because her childhood friend is 'Seta Kaoru' just as she was ‘Shirasagi Chisato’

But still, looking at her childhood friend struggle in something without even considering the possible outcome, 

Chisato often wanted to ask her, _ “Are you not afraid of failure?” _

After all, it is not a practical idea to play a different instrument in a live show provided that you still have other things to do. It will just be a waste of time. If it was her she would reject it, right away. _ Without even trying. _

_ “Kaoru, why do you always do things like this?” _ Chisato softly murmured. 

Even though she’s slowly changing, 'doing things without even knowing the chance for success' was something that Chisato is still afraid of. After all, many people have high expectations for her, She couldn’t bring herself to let them down, can she?

_ “Where did this kind of courage comes from?” _ Chisato pondered, recollecting the memories they had spent together.

She would never say it but this is something that she had always admired from her.

“Even though, you’re so cute when you’re scared of ghosts and heights..” Chisato sighed. 

She wasn’t the type of person to linger in the past but right now, she can’t help but remember the things they had. Their childhood memories.

The other day, Chisato have asked her why she had asked her first for help. She thought it was probably because of the expectations they had from her, and that she doesn’t want them to see this side of her.

But Kaoru just answered her with a weak smile. 

When they were kids, Kaoru often runs to her whenever she needed a person to be relied on. Kaoru would often depend on her, and Chisato will always help her.

Then there are times Chisato feels so tired, But Kaoru would always do anything to cheer her up even with the littlest things.

And with that they would do the same things for each other.

They were so young back then, They were so close..

but before they knew it they had already lost each other.

Or at least that's what she thought,

Things like this, spending time with her again, made her realize that it is not the case.

They have done so many things to follow their own path, 

both of them may have changed to cope up with the world they have chosen. 

Both of them may have traveled in different ways but Kaoru was still able to find _ her _.

_ You cannot find something you lost, if you forgot. _

Chisato let out a rueful smile.

She looked at the clock and saw that there are still 10 minutes left so she decided to pack up their things before waking her childhood friend.

“Kaoru” Chisato called, their things are already neatly organized, prepared to go home.

“...hm?” Kaoru slowly opened her eyes and blinked at the girl in front of her. “..Chii-chan?”

It took Kaoru a moment to be fully awake and remember where she is and what she was doing.

“Ah-” she jolted, she was supposed to be practicing but have fallen asleep

“...M-my bad, It seems that I have fallen into a slumber. Ah, how foolish of me to be tempted by such pleasure called dreamsー”

“Kaoru, can you stop your nonsense already?” Chisato thinly smiled cutting off Kaoru’s dialogue. 

This kind of sudden change of character from her childhood friend irked her, all of the time.

“Well then, Let’s go home Kaoru” Chisato commanded her to get moving, the taller girl did not have a choice but to just follow.

They went out of the studio and started walking to the station. It was already late at night so there were only few people passing by the street.

While walking neither of them were talking. It was a total silence. 

At times like this Kaoru would say nonsense and make their conversation going but today, she’s been awfully quiet.

“Chisato, You could have woken me up earlier.” Kaoru spoke, breaking the silence between them

Chisato did not respond, seeing her like _ that _she couldn’t bring herself to wake her up.

Chisato has learned from Maya that Kaoru is still actively handling her club activities and her fans as well. And that she often sees Kaoru alone during lunch, holding a bass in her usual practice spot recently. She had been continuously practicing whenever she had time to spare. 

_ “She must have tired herself out” _

  
  


Few minutes have passed.. 

this time It was Chisato who broke the silence

“Kaoru, Do you want to stay over at my place” she suggested

Kaoru was startled, she tried to maintain her composure but failed to do so, a blush crept up on her cheeks up to her ears

“Geez, What are you even thinking?” Chisato raised an eyebrow at her but was amused by her reactions.

“I-I’m not thinking of anything.. It- It’s just that you often chase me out so.. why the sudden invitation?” 

“I just thought of treating you nice from time to time” 

“I- I see.. Might I have melted that icy heart of yours perhaps?” Kaoru smiled rather cheekily, seeming to have regained some composure from the embarrassment. “But unfortunately, I think I have to decline tonight”

_ “Normally you would be so eager in staying over, though” _Chisato sighed at her

“My mother is always talking about you, she always asks me how you’re doing lately. And I’m so tired of that so just go answer her on your own” Chisato informed her

“Ah, How nice of Auntie” Kaoru slightly laughed “But still, i have to decline, please tell her that I'll visit her some time” Kaoru still declined.

Chisato didn’t respond instead she pulled out her phone and made a call.

"Hello, Auntie. Good Evening." Chisato greeted on the phone

“W-wait, Wh-what are you doing, Chisato” Kaoru was trying to stop her childhood friend but was shoved off

"Yes, I’m with her, Kaoru will be staying over at our house" 

Kaoru tried to protest but Chisato was glaring at her

"Yes, don't worry Auntie." Chisato ends the call and put her phone back on her bag then she beamed a triumphant smile at the taller girl "There i got you permission"

"W-wait Chisato, you didn't have to do that.” Kaoru complained ”Also I'm not a child anymore for you to ask a permission fromー"

“Why are you so against this?“ Chisato questioned her disapprovingly before Kaoru can even finish her sentence

“I'm not against it.. but this is just.. too sudden” Kaoru answered as she holds her forehead. Truly she was no match with her childhood friend but still, she tried to reason out

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to you~" Chisato giggled at her

“What about my clothes and my school uniform?” Kaoru tried to resist the teasing, but every time she say something, Chisato always have ways to make her submit.

“There's laundry and I'll let you borrow my clothes to sleep on” Chisato casually answered

“I-I don't think that will fit me..” 

“it's a one piece” Chisato loomed at her from head to toe, then back to her upper limbs “Well, probably too short on the thighs.”

Kaoru’s whole face was now red, unable to answer her teasing childhood friend back

“Anything else~?” 

“Then, What about.. u-un.. u-under-” Kaoru was tongue-tied, She’s already embarrassed enough so she couldn’t ask a much more embarrassing thing.

“Hm~? Under?” Chisato obviously know she was about to ask but she was having fun on her reactions

“I mean that- that thing you wear beneath your clothes” Kaoru shyly looked away her whole face was bright red, and it’s as if a steam was diffused from her heated face

“Wear mine then” Chisato replied casually on purpose, she paused for a bit looking at kaoru’s reaction. 

Kaoru gaped at her statement, she was completely frozen 

“Don’t worry, they're new ones” Chisato laughed “What are you even thinking, Kaoru?”

“Uh-… It’s not that! B-but I don't think we're the same size” Kaoru defended herself but was thrown off by her, again.

“If you’re too picky, then just don't wear anything, you'll just be sleeping anyway.” 

“H-huh!?, Wha-what are you saying Chisato? That- That is something... in- inappropriate..” Kaoru finally stumbled

“Fufu~ Kaoru, you’re overreacting. You know, I’m only joking”

“..p-please, stop the teasing already..” Kaoru pleaded burying herself in her palm

Chisato only giggled at her. 

She knew that Kaoru was already tired but she can’t help herself to still tease her, After all, She was also tired from a long day at work and this was refreshing for her.

Seeing how defenseless Kaoru is whenever they are alone gives her the urge to say things that will make her flustered. It was rather mysterious. Seeing how transparent Kaoru’s reaction is, it somehow made her wistful about the past. It’s just as if she saw her childhood friend again, that time where they are free from the world.

On their way home, The back of Kaoru's left hand will sometimes touch the back of Chisato's right hand while Chisato's shoulders will sometimes brush against Kaoru's arm.

They are still far from their destination but on their way, there were some teasing, some giggles, some complaints, some smiles, some silence. 

They might be doing the same things in different ways and that they respect each other for that, but when they are together like this, they can forget the world, all their worries, all of those expectations that they realize for the sake of their own dreams.

Things like this was something they have when they are together, Just themselves..

  
  


That night, Chisato sighed staring at the exhausted girl that fell asleep on her bed.

_ "This girl will surely force herself to still practice if I let her alone"_

She then silently pulled up the blanket to cover her and kissed her on the forehead.

_ "Goodnight, Kao-chan" _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The heavens heard our wish, a KaoChisa event Yay! (/◕ヮ◕)/
> 
> <strike>  
I have nothing to say so please ignore me while I rave about this pairing, KaoChisa/ChisaKao (whoever tops is fine with me lol)</strike>
> 
> <strike>In any fandom that I’ve been, I often ship different pairings,  
Even with Kaoru i ship her with most of the members.  
But there is something that in this pairing that is so appealing that they are among my favorites.</strike>
> 
> <strike>They are childhood friends, being friends for so long means that they know each other’s traits and personality even if it’s not often shown.  
While they might have drifted apart, and that others see them in different ways.  
They can still recognize each other’s traits.  
Like with that ep.4 of Romeo and Juliet event when Kaoru was a bit surprised /flustered and excused herself after Chisato honestly admits that it was thanks to her that she’d gone comfortable with the role of Juliet, Maya said that Kaoru was being weird but for Chisato it was just the usual Kaoru,  
Also, with that last episode of the same event where Kaoru noticed that Chisato had changed for good while others did not notice, this just shows that their friendship was never shallow in the first place as what is often portrayed ( where Chisato is often shown to dislike Kaoru)  
Seriously, I believe that it’s because they knew each other that they can act like that.</strike>
> 
> <strike>Then they are both actresses, that already creates many implications in their relationship.  
Fans look up to them so they can only show what people had expected from them, to always live up to their name, While their outlook on things might be different, Both of them share the same sentiment.  
Chisato was the actress `Shirasagi Chisato` and Kaoru was everyone’s prince ‘Seta Kaoru`</strike>
> 
> <strike>In the card episode for Chisato’s card [My Name], at first Chisato was just being true to herself and enjoying the school festival, Chisato said that she can be herself whenever she was with Kaoru, free from the `name` she carries  
And then there was a fan, who have always supported her, went to talk to her, After that Chisato told Kaoru that She can’t be `Juliet` afterall and that she will continue to live up to their expectations since there are people who support her and it would be rude to them if she dislikes the `name`that she carries.  
Kaoru was still calling her by nickname ‘Chii-chan` but in the end she said that she understands, and reverted back with calling her `Chisato`  
Also, there is a character convo in the game where Himari and Rimi asked Chisato about Kaoru’s childhood but Kaoru interrupted in explained it as her usual `hakanai` phrases, surprisingly Chisato just agreed with her and played along. Is she just being nice or is it because she also respects that Kaoru also had an image to keep  
Whatever the reason is, I believe that they are just living up to their names and they respect each other for that.</strike>
> 
> <strike>And above all,  
Despite of having that kind of depth and chemistry in their relationship  
They have too little interaction in the game  
Their only event together have so much impact that it left me craving for more!!  
Seriously can we have another event of them together even if they aren’t the main. _*cries*_  
( oh, i forgot the dreamy promenade event, they are there right lol but for me it's more of chisakanon on date and kaomisa plus aya on background.. also that event also made me crave for more Kaoru and Aya interaction )</strike>
> 
> <strike>Oh.. I'm really sorry for the long and sudden rambling  
basically, my point is just that I am craving more from this pairing  
but i said too much xD  
</strike>


	5. Let's show them how serious we are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
_“Moca.. Are you not worried?”_  
"You don't have to worry about anything, Ran"  
  
Even back then when they were kids, it was always Moca who leads her.  
Moca was always there for her. Even if she can’t properly express her feelings,  
Moca is always there to talk it out.   
She depends on her a lot, She was always relying on her. 
> 
> And that was the same case in their relationship.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a MocaRan reversal~ _ why not~? _   
  


  


It was a few days after the first rehearsal with all of the members of their so called  _ `boy band`  _ that will perform for a live show in Circle where all of the audience are girls. Somehow Ran got herself entangled with that live show and is currently trying to practice on her room.

Being the main vocalist for that band was fine with her, as she can handle the cool songs that were on their set list without much difficulty but this kind of song is a little embarrassing for her. The song is about a cat that fell in love with a girl, and it had some words that are combined with a cat's  _ expression  _ so she is quite embarrassed when singing. _ _

In addition, her mischievous girlfriend is watching her as she practices the said song saying that it will help her overcome her embarrassment.

She then started singing, a slight blush crept on her face as her girlfriend, who was sitting on her bed, watches with great anticipation

_ 《 Once upon a common, everyday life's page 》 _

_ 《 Suddenly appeared, a bit of an unfriendly looking cat 》 _

_ 《 Injured, his legs seems pitiful, so 》 _

_ 《 unable to overlook it, the girl helped him out 》 _

_ 《 Can't even say 'Thank you' to mewー 》 _

"oh.." Moca suddenly commented, she put her hands on her face suppressing a laugh but was unable to do so and mimicked the lyrics her girlfriend is trying to sing “mew~” 

This made Ran stopped practicing, and scolded her girlfriend. “Mo-ca! Don’t laugh!”

She already knew that practicing this song in front of Moca was a bad idea as she will only get teased, but she doesn’t have the heart to shoo her girlfriend away.

“Sorry, sorry~“ Moca responded with her scolding but still she was grinning from ear to ear, enjoying her girlfriend’s reaction “Moca-chan thinks that you’re just too cute, Ran~”

Ran blushed as she looked sideways, although it was a compliment she knew that a part of it was just Moca teasing her 

“You’re just making fun of me, this is your fault anyway”

“Hmm~?” Moca feigned innocence, smiling softly at her. 

She was really the reason why Ran got caught up with this live show and didn’t really thought that she’d push her girlfriend into this but she had her reasons, well maybe a part of it was teasing her girlfriend but she had a different reason other than that.

”But you know.. aren't you enjoying it Ran~? the rehearsals, getting along with other people, and look you’re even practicing right now, even though Moca-chan came to sleep over~ you certainly looking forward to the live show aren’t you?” Moca added but Ran didn't answer instead she just looked at her girlfriend with a slightly annoyed expression.

While it’s true that she would have preferred not to join and focus with their own band and their personal problems, doing just the same as usual, but this wasn’t entirely a bad idea after all as she gets along with other members and with other bands that will play at the live as well. It was like a breath of fresh air.

"oh.. in a bad mood eh~?" Moca asked seeing that her girlfriend did not answer 

"Did Sayo-san scolded you during practice~?" She added

“Not scolded!” Ran squirmed at Moca’s statement “Why do you even know it anyway?”

Moca laughed at her girlfriend’s sudden reaction “Tsugu told me~ she said Sayo-san is worried if she had offended you, Maybe she’s kind of worried about being rude to her girlfriend’s best friends you see~”

“...” Ran did not answer but is irritated at Moca’s statement. What happened at the rehearsal is not really an argument between her and Roselia’s guitarist, It’s just that Sayo had pointed out that she’s singing with a stiff expression and that she just didn’t want to admit since she felt that she had just lost to their rival’s band. And that was the main reason she’s trying to practice before the next rehearsal but her girlfriend won’t let her off with the teasing.

“Say, are you still not okay with Sayo-san dating our Tsugu?” Moca asked wondering.

“.. Wellー” Ran paused at Moca’s sudden question, Even back then when Tsugu had told them that she had a crush on Roselia’s guitarist, She couldn’t sit well with that idea fearing that their sweet and dearest Tsugu would just end up getting hurt.

“Well isn’t it fine, Tsugu is getting more and more tsugurrific everyday~ It’s like she’s more and more confident in herself lately, she’s always inspired and that is nice isn’t it~” Moca hummed while Ran just sighed thinking how fast her other childhood friends had accepted the stoic guitarist as their Tsugu’s lover, even Tomoe who was also against it at first seems fine with it now.

“Also, seems like they really are serious with their relationship, they even told their parents already.” Moca added, letting off a faint smile. ”They were very happy when both of their parents accepted their relationship, they were very supportiveー”

“We- Aren’t we serious too?” Ran blurted out, a mix of feelings is bubbling on her insides. Of course she’s very happy that their dearest friend is happy but this made her feel somewhat jealous.

For Ran and Moca, even though both of their families already know about their relationship and that they tried to tell them how serious they are, their parents just consider it as only a short-lived infatuation which they have been told that they will get tired of soon and asked them to just consider about their own future.

“Yeah, we are” Moca reassured her, extending her hand to reach for her girlfriend and pull her on top of her making them both fall on the bed.

“Moca..” Ran called her looking into her eyes, she then reached for Moca’s cheeks and softly brushed her fingers to her girlfriend’s lips. 

“Are you not worried?”

"You don't have to worry about anything, Ran" Moca smiled at her, 

it wasn’t the usual smile when she teases her, or the usual lazy smile she make, 

It was a sweet and gentle smile.

“Leave everything to Moca-chan”

Moca pulled her girlfriend’s body closer for a hug, closing the distance between their faces she started kissing her and Ran just followed her rhythm.

Kissing is not something new for them as they already had kissed each other many times, they even already did more than but this time it was more passionate than before. 

At first, it was Moca who was leading the kiss but halfway through Ran is getting more and more aggressive, nibbling her girlfriend’s lips and beyond that.

The kiss only lasted until they were out of breath.

“he~he~”Moca grinned at her girlfriend who is now lying beside her, trying to tease her again 

“Ran, you sure are serious at topping over me huh~?”

“I’m serious about that” Ran shifted her gaze a bit embarrassed. “It’s because you’re always leading, Moca”

Even back then when they were kids, it was always Moca who leads her. 

Moca was always there for her. Even if she can’t properly express her feelings, Moca is always there to talk it out. 

She depends on her a lot, She was always relying on her. 

And that was the same case in their relationship. 

At first, Ran was not so sure about what they feel for each other;  being this close, having sleepovers, hugging each other, kissing each other on cheeks seems natural but the time they had kissed for real, she felt different.  She can’t really explain it at all that it had worried all her childhood friends for always being flustered and avoiding Moca for several weeks.

Back then, that kiss was Moca’s initiative and when she avoided her because She can’t seem to be her normal self when her best friend is around, Moca apologized to her pretending it was just her usual antics. Even so, her feelings that can’t be explained remained and the awkwardness between them continued and for some time it seems that they have drifted apart.

It was not until it was Moca who confronted her, true to her feelings, she told her what she feels about her best friend, a helpless smile, a hurt expression. 

It was something Ran had never seen before in her friend’s expression, a frail girl.

Moca had asked her if they can still be friends, that time Ran finally understood what she’s feeling. 

It was love

And that she realized that she had been avoiding Moca not because she doesn't like it, 

but it was because she doesn't have the courage to face her own feelings.

It was Moca who made her realize that.

Even if she can’t understand her own feelings, Moca never gave up on her.

She was always there for her.

That’s why she decided,  She will always be there for her, and lead her too.

Right now, there might be some problems ahead of them, but they will overcome it together. 

The bond that they share is unbreakable.

Ran shifted to her side, her left hand slid beneath the clothes reaching for the chest as she nuzzled with her lover’s neck, she started to kiss her leaving some marks on that part.

”Ara~ My Ran is being aggressive, eh~” Moca wriggled from her lover’s touch but was pinned down when Ran went on top of her 

“Somehow, did dressing up as a guy influenced you that much~” Moca tried to resist by teasing her, but a slight blush was visible up to her ears.

"Moca, If you won't tell me your feelings properly, I wouldn't know. It was you who said that to me“ Ran looked at her straight in the eyes, a determined eyes can be seen which made Moca slightly surprised.

“Hmm~? What are you saying, Ran~” Moca answered plastering her usual arrogant and lazy smile. 

But Ran knew that something is up with her. 

No matter how good Moca is at not showing her true emotions, even if everyone is being fooled by the front she’s showing to others,  Ran was still her close friend, her girlfriend. 

She might not be the best at showing and expressing her own emotions, but she knew Moca was distracted as much as she was.

“Making me join that live show, doing different things from the usual. Youー you were just trying to distract us from our problems, aren't you?” Ran leaned in giving her lover a chaste kiss.

This time it was Moca who shifted her gaze answering her. 

“Nah, Moca-chan is just concerned about you~ you seem to be so much obsessed on being on top when we make out so-”

Ran leaned again, this time on the side of her lover’s face and started to nibble on the lobes of her ears, not listening with her lover’s further explanation.

“R-Ran..” Moca stuttered, suppressing a moan. 

She’s really good at teasing her, She always makes inappropriate jokes that makes her lover flustered but at times like this when It was Ran who makes the first move, it always made her weak. 

Although she wanted to deny that fact and never tell her. 

She wanted to be strong for her. She’s insistent on being strong, especially now that they have some problems with their relationship, Their future together.

“Moca, let me lead you too” She softly whispered in her ear and pulled back facing her lover 

“Please, tell me what you really feel” 

Hearing Ran’s kind and gentle voice, A mist formed on Moca’s eyes. 

She embraced her lover as she uttered her something with a brittle voice

“Ran, I love you”

“I love you too, Moca”

Ran tightened the hug,  _ “Idiot.. You’re worried after all..” _

The warmth shared between them is enough to ease the restlessness they are having about their future. 

As long as they have each other, that unwavering feelings for each other, it will make them stronger than ever.

“Let’s show them how serious we are”

“Yeah”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
So..  
  
nothing, i just want to say I also love Moca~   
her personality is very relatable personally  
  
also well, It's just fun to imagine Ran singing a cute song~  
I was actually conflicted whether to just put the romaji lyrics since the cat's expression I wanted ran to sing was the _`nya~`_ part which is difficult to include in the translation..  
though in the end i used the english translation ^^;  
  
that song in this chapter was from HoneyWorks 小さなライオン by LIP×LIP  
_( yeah, the same producer? and singer as the song ロメオ which Kaoru and Kokoro sang that killed me xD )_

**Author's Note:**

> Next up is.. yeah the chapter for remaining pairing and the conclusion of the Live show~ 
> 
> Some Reader : What about the other members?  
Me : *runs away*
> 
> \------  
ah, sorry if the updates took long.. y'know got caught up with work deadlines and my free time is mostly me playing bandori, _trying to rank in events and get stars for kaoru :'| _


End file.
